


All Laid Out

by FightMeDickWolf



Series: Dark OC Content [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Hallie's OCs, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeDickWolf/pseuds/FightMeDickWolf
Summary: [Hallie's OC's]Mickey is stressed out, so Oliver helps him out. You know, like bros do.





	All Laid Out

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all have Ali to thank for this, but also my b. 
> 
> Hallie gave me permission to deface her OCs...sorry.

Mickey has been stomping, slamming doors, and letting things crash to the floors. For about a week he has been in a mood, so it comes to no surprise when his smart mouth and excessive noise gets him kicked out of class. All of his friends know something is up, but Oliver is the only one who also stands up and leaves class. 

Oliver follows behind Mickey, safely away from his unknown rage, watching him stomp and open doors too aggressively. By the time they get outside, Mickey has slowed his pace and softened his tread. Huffing slightly, he runs his hands through his hair and letting it stick out wildly. "I don't know what is wrong."

Mickey turns to Oliver expectedly, Oliver cocks an eyebrow "I wouldn't expect you to, I haven't asked you yet. Walk." Oliver points towards Hanover, making Mickey roll his eyes. 

By the time they get inside Mickey's room, most of the anger is gone, but Oliver closes the door and crosses his arms. Mickey sits on the bed, looking down, thinking for a moment. Once he looks up Oliver starts talking "What has you so angry all the time?" 

Mickey let's out a frustrated breath, "I don't know! I'm so stressed with school, you know how it is. The teachers are always on my ass in the most annoying way, everybody pisses me off. They treat me different. I hate it. But more specifically, everyone is a dumbass." 

Oliver raises his eyebrows "Geez, Mick, take a breath. That it?" 

Mickey takes a deep breath and breaths roughly out of his nose, "I guess so." 

"You guess? What does that mean? Look at how tense you are, you gotta relax." 

Oliver's hands grip the junction between Mickey's neck and shoulders, "You gotta relax, you're too tense, too young to be this wound up about some dumbasses at school." 

Mickey sighs, pushing into Oliver's massaging hands "I don't know how." 

Oliver laughs, "I don't know, maybe you just need to get laid." 

Mickey laughs "What? Are you offering? Like I'm gonna find anyone to do that." 

Oliver stops, "I mean, only if you want me to? I-" 

Mickey squints at Oliver, trying to decipher if he's being serious or not "I mean, what are you offering to do?" 

Oliver's eyes search Mickey's room briefly "Do you still have that vibrator I gave you for your birthday? Maybe I could just like- "

"Help me out?" 

Oliver let's out a breath "Yeah, help you out. Doesn't have to be weird, right?"

Mickey nods, staying seated on the bed before remembering that he had an objective. He ruffles through one of his drawers before pulling out the still packaged vibrator, a joke gift that had a note in sharpie that said 'Have fun, setting 8' with a wink. 

Mickey tosses the package towards Oliver, who catches it and waves it back at Mickey. "Mick, you know you don't have to follow through with the dumb things I suggest, right? I don't want to pressure you here, but I will do this for you if you are serious." 

"I'm serious. Don't worry, it's you, I trust you. It will be fine. If it's weird, we will stop, but I'm open to anything right now..." 

Oliver lets out a shaky breath, "Okay, Mick, but two taps," Oliver taps on Mickey's wrist to demonstrate, "and we stop what we are doing." 

Mickey squints but nods "Why the tap system?" 

Oliver reaches above Mickey's desk, grabbing one of the many scarves hung up "Because...I think if you wore this it'd be...better. Is that okay?" 

Mickey flushes briefly before nodding "Okay."  
Oliver stands, awkwardly looking around, waiting for Mickey to move first. 

Mickey shoots Oliver a ridiculous look, all the lingering anger melted from his face, before huffing and pulling his shirt up and over his head. Mickey reached for Oliver's shirt, and when Oliver takes a half step back Mickey cocks his eyebrow at him. “You too, otherwise this would be even weirder. You know that. Off.” 

Mickey tugs Oliver's shirt up, before he unbuttons his own pants, kicking them to the floor. His fingers play with the waistband of his underwear before looking thoughtfully at Oliver, “Did you want your pants off too?” 

Oliver shakes his head quickly, “I think I'm as naked as I want to be, this is about you, remember?” 

Mickey nods briefly before finally sliding his underwear off and sitting in the middle of the bed. He turns to his bedside table, digging through papers before pulling out a small bottle of lotion. He waves it at Oliver, who is standing still, unsure of what to do. Oliver looks up, nodding, before opening the vibrator and climbing onto the bed. 

Oliver clears his throat, “So have you ever, you know, done this to yourself? Fingers at least, right?” 

Mickey laughs, “Yeah, fingers at least. I will be quick.” 

Oliver is about to ask what Mickey means before he sees him pour the lotion onto his own hands, rubbing it quickly before trailing down to his hole. Oliver feels his face heat up as he watches his best friend tease himself before pushing a finger inside of himself. Mickey wiggles his finger around before pumping it in and out a few times, quickly adding a second finger and letting out a strained noise. 

Oliver looks at him, concerned, “Don't hurt yourself, I'm not gonna walk out if this doesn't happen in five seconds, Mick.” 

Mickey stills his wrist for a moment, and Oliver watches as his eyes slip shut and his fingers move in a scissoring motion. Oliver alternates from watching Mickey's face to watching him stretch himself, noting how Mickey moves his fingers the way he likes. Twisting them a little, pulling out and pushing in sharply. Mickey chokes on a moan, his cock fully hard and body flushed. He pulls his fingers out, breath ragged “Okay, okay, I'm good. Blindfold?” 

Oliver finds his mouth is too dry to speak, nodding his head as he loops Mickey's scarf around his eyes and ties it. Oliver pushes lightly on Mickey's shoulders so he would lay back down. Mickey shifts into a comfortable position as Oliver uses some of the lotion on the vibrator. 

Oliver rubs soothing circles around Mickey's knee as he slowly pushed the vibrator into Mickey's hole. Mickey tenses briefly before letting out a shaky breath and letting Oliver push the vibrator all the way in. Oliver stills, letting Mickey adjust for a moment before moving the vibrator. 

Oliver slowly pumps the vibrator in and out of Mickey's hole. As he quickened his pace, Oliver turns the vibrator to it's first setting. Mickey jolts, legs quivering as he lets out a low groan. Oliver pulls the vibrator out completely, hearing Mickey huff before he circles his rim, teasingly running the vibrations around where Mickey wants them most. Oliver turns up the setting before pushing the vibrator back in, opting to be rougher and twisting the vibrator as he goes. Mickey gasps, muttering breathlessly. Oliver knew the words weren't for him, but he finds himself wishing they were, wishing it was his name on Mickey's tongue. 

He cranks up the setting again, now he can hear the soft humming sound coming from Mickey's hole. Oliver lightly trails his finger up the back of Mickey's leg as he pulls the vibrator out again, making sure to press against his fluttering hole. Rough, hard, but not enough to push in completely. Mickey gasps, letting his legs fall open further. "C-come on, do it. Harder." 

Oliver fights a smirk at Mickey's undoing, eyeing the thin layer of sweat and watching his muscles ripple in anticipation. Oliver pulls the vibrator back completely, hearing Mickey whine before pushing back in hard on the next setting. Mickey's thighs shake and his legs jerk up as he shouts "Fuck!" 

Oliver presses down on that spot inside of him harder, letting Mickey thrash around and shake against the sensation. Mickey uses what little coordination he has left to try to grind his hips down, but Oliver slips the toy out of him. Mickey breathes heavily, willing his body to stop shaking as Oliver inserts the toy again. The toy is no longer vibrating and Mickey whines, but Oliver just pushes the toy in and out, twisting inside as he roughly fucks the toy into Mickey's slick hole. 

Mickey's legs trembled and his body jerked as he gasped, head thrown back "U-up. Come h-ere." 

His arms extended down, reaching for Oliver. He grabbed any part of him he could reach, desperately pulling Oliver towards himself. Oliver resists for a moment, but ultimately let's Mickey guide him up. Mickey pulls him towards his chest, having Oliver drape over him so he can hook his quivering legs around his waist. Mickey's legs pull his hips closer, making Oliver stumble at how brazen Mickey is being. 

Their hips meet and Oliver gasps, feeling his clothed erection against Mickey's nude makes him stop his wrist. "Mick, I-...I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Oliver rambles out, forgetting again that Mickey couldn't see him. He fumbles to taps his fingers twice against Mickey's thigh, making Mickey loosen his legs slightly. 

Mickey's face looks scrunched up as he thinks about what could be wrong, but goes out on a limb with shaky words "I'm okay, you- you're good. I-its so, so good. Don't stop."

Oliver let's his weight press against Mickey for a few thrusts. Feeling his own orgasm getting dangerously close with how Mickey grinds against him as if it's his cock fucking him and not the toy. Oliver let's his own groan out, quickly silencing himself before Mickey would be able to feel the reverberation in his chest. Mickey digs his nails into Oliver's skin, trying to pull him closer while the vibrator buzzes inside of him. Mickey whines, frustratedly rocking his hips as he whispers "Just fuck me. I need it, please, please..."

Oliver stills, immediately pulling away and focusing on fucking the toy into Mickey. Mickey's hands go for his cock, but Oliver smacks them away, pushing the toy inside of him roughly. Mickey groans, "Please, touch me...I can't- like this I..." 

Mid-thrust Oliver grips Mickey's cock, seeing the precum dripping down as he rocks against the toy. Oliver turns the vibrator up to its highest setting, pressed tight against where he thinks his prostate is. Mickey screams and throws his head back, shaky legs closing tight against Oliver's hips as his body shakes and rocks uncoordinatedly in every direction before cum spills over Oliver's hand.  
Oliver strokes Mickey through his orgasm, waiting for his body to stop shaking. Oliver gently pulls the vibrator out as Mickey gasps, pulling him against him again. “Y-you too, come on.” 

Mickey wraps his legs around Oliver's hips, grinding him down against him until Oliver moves on his own. Oliver moans, rocking his hips against Mickey's until his hips stutter and his own orgasm takes him. Oliver drops his head down against Mickey's shoulder, breathing deeply as Mickey cards his shaking fingers through his hair. He let's Oliver's breathing slow and grabs his face, pulling it closer. Mickey places a gentle kiss against Oliver's lips, pulling back quickly “Oh god, I made it weird, didn't I?” 

Oliver laughs, letting Mickey feel his breath against his face before untying the scarf. “I don't think you made it weird, but I do want to go change my pants.”

Mickey grins back, “I--i just wanted to say thank you, maybe this is what I needed.” 

Oliver puts on his best convincing smile, “Anytime, Mick, I mean it.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so even tho Oliver IS a sophomore and Mickey is a freshman, they were in the same class because Mickey is a Smart Boy and is in advanced classes.....
> 
> yes i KNOW mickey is a top but sometimes we all gotta let loose....#OliverIsAVerseKing


End file.
